Territory
by Sevier
Summary: Jak 'forgot' to inform Keira and her father about him and Daxter now 'together'. Dax just finds out and isn't to excited about it and wants Jak to tell them. Will Jak follow his lover's advice? JakxDax
1. Chapter 1

1Author's Note:

Weeeell. I've been wanting to write a Jak and Daxter story for a long time and I finally had the courage to do sooo. So, voila. Here it is.

Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty dog.

Naught. Dog.

DURR. Can you not SEE the yaoi in the name? -shot-

–W–

Rain. It's wet.

I hate wet.

Why did rain have to be so wet?

I glared at the sky, daring it to rain more.

And of course, it did.

"Augh, damn it, Jak, wait _up_!" I could barely make out his outline in this current of pure wet evil. "Jak! God damn it hold the fuck up!"

"Dax?"

"WHAT!?"

Bang.

"...Pole."

"Thanks Jak." Glancing down at the crushed bread and eggs in the paper sack, I tried to ignore his laughing.

"Need some help?"

"No I don't need any help, geez." Pulling the bag closer, I skipped around him and continued on my way. I heard him laughing behind me for nearly ten yards.

–W–

"Finally."

"Home sweet bar." Grinning, I tossed the soaked cloak to the side and kicked off my boots.

Suddenly, I also had another one of my _brilliant_ ideas.

"Hey Jakko!"

"Huh?" He was fighting with the leather ties on his boots. I'd told him not to wear those.

"We should go visit Keira!" The boot whizzed right past my ear. Didn't give me even enough time to blink. "Eh!?"

"No." He stared at me, resting his elbow on his bent knee. "I'm good."

"Awe, why not? So the ol' green codger'll be there. I don't give a damn!" Taking a seat in front of him, I rested my chin in my hand. "What's with the sudden 'I hate my childhood love interest' mood?"

"Nothing."

It clicked.

We'd been living together for about two years now. Two glorious years having two feet and apposable thumbs again. The moment I was able, Jak made sure he was my first kiss.

A little old for the Dax-man to have a first kiss but hey, I was savin' the good, a'ight?

Anyway. I'd been two years since we'd see the ol' Green Goon and his hot little Mama of a daughter, though I'd long lost interest in HER when I could have Jak.

And this shocked me.

Why hadn't we gone to see them before? Come to think of it, I'd mentioned it before and he'd reacted the exact same way. The only reason I could think of was...

"You haven't TOLD them?!" I found myself on me knees between his legs, hugging his knees to my sides for support. "You haven't said ANYTHING to them about us being..well..and 'us'?"

"Dax..." He rubbed his eye and put his hand back behind him to hold himself up. "I didn't think they'd need to know..."

"Jak, helLOH." Nose to nose, I stared cross-eyed at him. "The hell?!"

"It wasn't any of their business, alright?" He shoved me to my back and got up, kicking his other boot off in a hurry and starting towards the bar,

Good thing I'd hid his good rum.

"I didn't find it important."

"Not importa–Jak? Jak they didn't see you kiss me?"

"No."

"Or the fact that you moved into my family bar."

"Nope."

"Or the fact you screwed me the moment you had the chance–"

"No, Dax, they have no clue!"

"Where the hell do they think you are?!"

"I DON'T KNOW." He turned and a bottle smashed between my feet. I grimaced and looked at a shard of glass now embedded in it. I glanced back up when I heard him hit my counter, he had his back to me.

"...Jak..."

"They don't have any clue what I friggin' went through. For two years I had you there on my shoulder, I slept with you curled up against my chest. We went through everything together. Not to mention all the time we spent together before _I_ knocked you into that Dark Eco."

"Jak, that was an accident–"

"It was my fault though." He turned to look at me, a violent spark in his eye. I tossed the glass from my foot away and skipped to sit in a stool across from him.

"Jak, I'm fine now." I went to touch his shoulder and he shrugged my hand away. "Jak..."

"Just no."

"They need to know, Jak." I felt my energy draining and the throbbing started against where I'd hit my head on the pole. "They're our friends."

"Damn it Dax." I was on my back staring at an angry Jak in seconds.

No rhyme intended.

"Jak." My shoulders were throbbing now too.

That's when I knew he'd escalated into Ecstacy Anger.

His violent romantic nature.

He moved slowly, never taking that glare off my eye as he swung his leg over to straddle my hips.

"Jak."

"Rrgh." His eyes flashed black and his hands jabbed under my shirt, his skin rubbing so hard against mine it left my chest hot and I'm pretty sure quite red. His mouth fell open slightly and he leaned in close. "No, no they don't."

"J-jak?"

Here was a pause...and then the flood.

My nails dug into the floor as his nails raked hard across the bare skin under my shirt. They weren't his average nails, oh no. They never were. He somehow learned to toss in Dark and Light when we played, and I can't say I disliked it.

Short gasped and my shirt was over my head and gone, and I barely had time to glimpse his eyes flash when his teeth took my neck hostage, clamping down just hard enough to tease my air pipe closed. He chewed lightly, jsut before he got blood, and then he dragged his hands roughly down my sides, his teeth following with run over and over across my ribs.

My ribs were outrageously sensitive. I'm thin, obviously, and this gives less muscle between the ribs and the skin, causing the nerves to be highly exposed.

And this caused me to squirm.

I had no where to go. I flailed my arms, and pulled my knees up. This only got me to toss off his goggles and grip his hair, and I had apparently placed a knee just so that it gave _him_ a little pressure. He had one hand over my mouth, muffling my cries of morbid pleasure.

Yes, I've even been whipped. Don't look at me like that, alright, sucker?

I somehow managed the free his chest of his shirt.

Damn the difference was unnerving. I'm thin and lanky and kinda tallish. He's huge and muscular and overpowering.

Yeah, no hope here. Either I was in the mood, or I was going to be.

By the time we'd got to his room upstairs I was already bare and he scrambled the last of his clothing off, tossing me onto the bed and pouncing like a lion on a lamb.

Once again he pressed his chest on mine, nearly eliminating the breath I had left, and he tossed his leg slowly back over me.

Carefully this time, he trailed soft kisses down the center of my chest, ending at my navel.

Coming back up again, I felt him maneuver himself and gasped when he traced my lips with a finger.

"Dax..."

"Ah...Ahuh...?" Silent as I could, I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes. He pressed himself against my entrance.

"You're blushing...you're almost as dark at your bangs." His voice was low, husky. I loved it.

I couldn't reply.

"Hmhmhm...here..." He pressed his lips against my neck, and slipped his index and middle finger into my mouth. I knew this caused pleasure for him, and announced a soon-coming. My tongue instinctively traced the grooves and I slid my teeth along the digits effortlessly. His other hand gripped my shoulder heartlessly. Not a second after I let his fingers free were they in me again.

I screamed into his hand.

"Did it hurt? Good. This'll be a fun night."


	2. Chapter 2

1Character's Don't Belong to me.

(Sorry I've been gone so long)

–W–

I think I woke up at eight. Maybe nine. Unusual for me seeing as I usually slept in 'til who knows when. Perhaps like two? I dunno. But I woke up at eight this morning.

Only two hours AFTER Jak had let me sleep. Which was another astonishment seeing as I still don't ache.

But I ain't complainin'.

But, he was still snoozin' away. So I came down to make myself some some coffee and read the paper. When I got downstairs, however, I wasn't alone. Sig had, again, busted down my poor door and was steadily turning an empty bottle of some liquor, his habit of ripping off the labels took away my ability to tell exactly what it was.

"I paid for it, Red, don't chew on me about it."

"Wuzn't gunna." I sniffed and leaned my elbows on the counter in front of him, cupping my hands. "But you'll need to re-fix my door. Again. Why are you in so early?" Then it hit me.

How long had he been here? More importantly...what had he heard?

Yes yes Sig doesn't know either. Hush.

"Huh? Oh i've just been here about half an hour. You're up early, Red."

"Eh," I shrugged. "Had a...rough night. But you didn't answer my original question. What's up, my man?"

"I wanted to be the first."

I blinked. "To what, down my stock today?"

"No, to tell you all. Where's Blondie?"

"Jak's still catchin' Z's." Now I was curious. Sig looked both excited and upset. "Sig what's chasin' your cat?"

"You're little Girl and her Father's in town. They're stayin' with Torn and Ashlyn."

I paused a moment, then it clicked. "Kiera and the old Geaser are here." I poked my finger into the bar. "Like, right now? In town. Today?"

"The whole week." He shrugged and looked up from the bottle. "They didn't know where to find ya and since you all hadn't told us you were expecting them, we hadn't told them where you're livin'. But they're comin' by this place just to see it again."

"Thanks Sig," I smiled. "I'mma go shower, I'll be right back."

"Alright, take your time."

"Have another, on the house."

"Thanks, Red."

"No prob."

I made my way into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it and absently went about starting the shower, pulling my hair out of my hair, undressing...

It wasn't until I was about to pull off my boxers did I realize I wasn't alone.

And I yelped.

"God Damnit, Jak." I held my chest with one hand, my other keeping me balance on the sink. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," He seemed a bit down. "Sorry, I was just listening to you talking to Sig..."

"Oh, you heard some o'that, huh?" As I got my nerves back, I moved to stand more comfortably with my hands at my sides. "Whatcha think?"

"Well, if they're coming by, I guess we should act normal."

"Now, okay Jak." I was gettin' pissed by now. I mean, okay come ON now. "Normal, you and me unable to keep from kissing for an hour, or normal pre-Ottselizationing?"

"The latter." He stood, the little wooden box rocking as he did so. Even groggy he managed to move like a renegade, quick and elegant. "We don't need to tell them yet."

"Jak, I think it's been plenty long 'nough, IF I do insert so muhself. But Jak..." I put my hands softly on his chest, studying his collar. I hate being frustrated with the guy but sometimes he's just so...reclusive. Some things he still wont tell me. Like why he wears the Mar metal again. "I think they can know. They're our friends. They'll understand..."

"I can't, Daxter." He rubbed my arms and rested his forehead on the top of my crown. "I can't yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't...know..." He seemed upset and it moved to look up at him. He stayed staring at the floor.

"Jak?"

"Dax, I don't think I ever told you."

"I knew it. What?"

"After the last Race, right before–"

"Before the Spargus guy found the Eco...?"

"Yes that, the Sage engaged Kiera and...I."

"WHAT?"

"Oops?"

I stepped back, horrified and angry. Something like this and he keeps it from his best pal? Or, or not to mention his lover? Or I guess in this case his AFFAIREE.

"Damn it Jak." I his his shoulder. And again. Again and again and again until I was caught and pulled into a hug, when the shivering of crying made me realize it was me doing it. "God damn it Jak you never tell me anything! Ever." I somehow managed to move away from him, but he didn't seem to intent on keeping me there. Instead he looked ashamed, a look I hadn't seen in a while. Despite my surprise, though, I was still mad as hell.

"Damnit." I threw my towel and moved back to back myself against the wall, slid down it and hid my face in my hands to try and hide my tears. I was muffled but I think he got my drift of 'damn it'. We stood there like that for a while 'til I looked up.

"So, you're engaged."

"Yes." He'd sat back down.

"TO Kiera."

"Yup."

"And you've been gone quite some time without telling them."

"Nope."

"Or telling them that fact you're A GAY FAGGOT NOW? HELLO? This might cause a problem marrying a CHICK with BOOBS and lack of other objects you see so AMAZED by though you have'em yourself!" I pushed off the wall, using my momentum to stand up. "Jak, hello. Problem here?"

"I'm sorry Dax–"

"Sorry...Sorry wont cut it, okay?" I turned and wove my hands in the air, palms facing and my breath was heavy. "You tear me to shreds, make me bleed, love me, don't tell the world you do and then you up and tell me you're getting MARRIED. After all this you're getting married." I laughed darkly and turned, smiling like Joker at myself in the mirror. "And the wonderful thing? They don't know I'm gay either, thus, I can do nothing to STOP it unless I flat out make out with you in front of them. And, unless you do it back, which in front of THEM I doubt you will, then they'll just thing the Ferret boy's gay and you're fine and ban me from every livin' frickin' place in this whole Continant!" I took a breath and leaned on the sink, my forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. "WONDERFUL, Jaky m'boy. Perfect plan you got here."

He heaved and looked down when a pair of arms wound around my waste. His voice was in my ear.

"Dax, come on now." He tugged a bit, but for once I wasn't in the mood to 'play'.

"I need to take a shower."

"Don't be mad, we can get through this."

"Yeah, you have a gay affair while married to a friend of ours, great. I need to take a shower."

"Dax, you know I l–" I spun and shoved him hard, though I'm not exactly as strong as he is. Sheesh.

"GO. Get out, don't say it and get out. I need to take a shower."

He left without another word. I stood there, hands in fists, glowering at the floor. The puddle grew with every tear I let fall. I heard soft conversation. I guess Sig was still there. I slipped off my pants and got into the shower, starting to relax as water fall over my face. I stood there, my skin turned as red as my hair in the heated water, but I didn't care. It was relaxing me. The steam rose around me and my worries drifted away with it, for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

1Characters belong to Naughty Dog.

–W–

I dressed slowly that morning, alone in the bathroom. I watched myself move in the mirror.

Slow, sharp, slow, smooth movements. Like a deer who thinks they heard something but nothing's happened yet. Just as Sig had left, he'd told us that Keira and the Goon were on their way. Jak was using the upstairs bathroom.

Don't know why I didn't think of that, it's closer to our bedroom.

First my white tank top, followed by my plae kakhi tunic, my cross-belts, brown pants, four-inch belt, leather cross belts, taped my ankles, pulled on my boots, did the straps, brushed my hair, pulled on my goggles, then my gloves, wrapped my wrists, put on my wrist gards, brushed my teeth and now I was standing behind my bar, cleaning a glass, cliche but somethin' to do, and wandering why I needed all this crap on if I'm just running a bar. I mean really.

But I did, and periodically I'd blow hair out of my eyes that managed to sneak past my Goggles-gone-hairband. And that's what I did most of the morning.

At about noon, Jak was down with me wearing nothing but a pair of linen lounge pants and a wife beater.

I didn't mind, but I was still miffed.

He sat across the bar from me trying to make small talk, but I ignored him. I'd win this fight, if it was the last thing I'd do.

Eventually he gave up and ate some nuts.

So we were alone except for the two, maybe three people that came in. Slow day today, not a surprise really, huge race going on in the arena. But Jak and I didn't like racing much, but he still loved those speeding tickets. Man did he like those.

It wasn't until about two that my door jingled, Sig having fixed it. Again. That we looked up and in they came.

She looked the same, but her hair had fallen lightly around her shoulders, and today she wore a pale blue halter dress. He looked...old. When they walked in, Keira's face lit up and she hurried over to hug her...to hug Jak.

"Oh my gosh you're alright!"

"Hello, Keira," Jak smiled and hugged her gingerly. I scoffed to myself and looked up at the old man.

"Gee, you look old as ever! Great job!"

"Hello to you too, brat," He stumbled over and sat on the stool next to Jak. The two 'to be's' were deep in conversation.

"How are you?"

"I've done fantasmal, and yourself, old man?" I leaned an elbow on the counter and smiled. "What took ya so long to find us?"

"We thought we'd get word from Jak. We've had the wedding planned a long time...and no groom."

"Oh yeah, I'd fergotten." I smiled and set the glass down, tossing the rag on my shoulder and smiling. "So, when is the big event happenin'?"

"Well," the Sage looked thoughtful. "I'd say a few weeks, now that we have the groom?"

"Huh, cool." I smiled and poured him a glass of iced water and we talked and talked. Jak showed Keira around the bar, we told them fake stories of adventures and so on that would have passed the two years of absent time we'd spent really just screwing each other out of our minds, and they left about eight. As soon as the door shut, I turned and glared.

"..."

"What?" What ticked me off? He really seemed actually confused. "What!"

"You're getting Married in a few weeks." I took a step closer. "Congrat-u-lations, Jak-Ass."

"Dax," He reached out for me but I denied him, stepping back.

"You know what, why don't you go get drunk as some other guys bar and go bet on a race, huh?" I stepped nimbly around him and back behind my bar. Once there I started to pour some flavored vodka in with some apple juice.

"Dax, calm down."

"NO, no you know what?" I began mixing furiously. "No. I don't WANT to calm down, Prince Charmer." I looked up, ignoring that I was splashing my drink everywhere.

"Dax–"

"Don't 'Dax' me. Shoo, go get hammered. Don't come back unless you've slept in the gutter. Go be 'jail breaker jak' again. Go be Mr. Man, go be...elsewhere. Cause, buddy, I don't wantcha here right n-auguh!" I found myself with little air and my glass shattered all over the floor, his hand tightly gripping the collar of my shirt. Somehow I managed to glare. "What, going to hurt me now? Don't you think you've done that enough for one day?"

"I'll fix this, Daxter." And that's all he said to me before he dropped me and left me alone.

I stayed on my knees for a short time, then buissied myself with things to do, like picking up the glass piece by piece, pulling the rag over each table fourty three times, shutting the door until it locked...

By ten I was in the shower again and still no Jak.

I stood there letting the warm water wash away my day. Half an hour later I was in my Pajama pants, ten minutes later I had a glass of cold tea and orange Vodka sitting next to my while I read one of my old manuals from when I really worked on crafts. By midnight, still no Jak.

I finally clicked off my lights, downed the last of my drink and fell asleep, alone and cold, in our big bed.

I was up and back in my belted Bartender's outfit by nine again. And still no Jak. It was a bit busier today, I had fourteen costumers by noon.

Whoohoo. Business, is, booming.

I zoomed around with drinks and slices of my beer-biscuits for four hours before the crowd died down. Eventually I just poured myself a flask of beer and sipped it, staring at myself from the patron's side of the counter in the mirror usually behind me.

Still no Jak.

By Five I was getting nervous, so I thought I'd drive up to the palace and see Torn and Ashlyn. Maybe they had an idea where Jak was.

I showed the Gaurd my ID and walked in, winding my way to the throne room. It was about a ten minute walk, holy hell. But I somehow found my way.

I'd gone into to many rooms to see which was which.

But I thought it was fun, I'd been in this castle so many a time you'd think I'd know it by heart, but I don't. So I always felt like a rat in a maze.

Or...I guess more of an Ottsel in a maze.

Sometimes I missed my furry-ness.

Finally I'd made it to the throne room and I heaved a door open, talking once it cracked light. "Well I've been at home all day, tired, cold and worried so I thought I'd come and visit some fr...iends..."

What I saw shattered my from the inside out.

They were locked in a tight embrace, and they were all staring. Ashlyn was even clapping. He was pulling away from her, like a boy and a girl walked in on by parents as soon as I walked in.

Torn, Sig, Ashlyn, they were all there smiling until then too.

And I saw the end of it, a sensual kiss.

I stopped, thankfully I'd been holding the door so it gave me support. I stared only a moment, then the absolute rage started to boil. I wouldn't have minded hugs now and then...but...

"Gee, I wasn't invited?"

"Dax," Jak looked horrified as he started toward me. He knew. He was the only on in the room that knew.

"Don't 'Dax' me," I mumbled, flexing my hands. I felt tears welling up.

"Daxter, We didn't know we were having a get together until about four–"

"So an hour ago, Torn?" I looked up, my voice didn't come out as angry as I'd wanted it to.

Jak was running at me now. I dashed out of the way and stumbled a few steps, dragging my arm across my eyes. I finally got them to stop watering and I stood as tall as I could. "I could have brought the booze."

"Dax, come on now." He was moving at me like I was a cornered animal. I wasn't cornered, and hell I was no animal. But I was mad like nothing else.

Let me tell you I don't think I'd EVER been this mad in my life.

"No I wont. Um." I looked to the side and back up. "Sorry, didn't mean to break up the party I was just wondering where...uh, where he, you, "I looked up, 'were and poof, here ya are." I waved my arms in the stiffly. "I guess I'll see you when you turn in toni–"

"Actually, Daxter, he's coming back with us." Keira was hesitant and took a step forward. I looked at Jak.

He'd, smartly, stopped moving. "Really?"

He nodded slowly.

"Yes he is," She shifted uncomfortably. "You can come back too today if you wa–"

"No, I'm just fine here, Keira." I looked up at her and bit my lip, the tears coming back. They were hot with anger. "Just...this time send me an invite to the next shindig, 'kay?"

"Daxter–"

"I'll see ya around, Jak." I waved stiffly and started towards the door. "Torn, Ash, I'll be back tomorrow with your shipment, okey-doke?"

"Alright..." Torn looked confused. I shut the door behind me and about halfway down the hall I heard heavy footsteps.

"Red, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Sig. I smiled, tears leaking into my mouth. I could taste the salt. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine Sig."

I closed early that night. I went to bed with a full bottle of Smirnoff. I went to sleep with an empty one, and a salt-soaked pillow.

Jak...have you let me go that easily?

–W–

(Blip)

(Jak's point of view)

We hadn't sent him an invitation, liked he'd ask that day.

But he somehow managed to show up anyway. And when the priest asked for objections, of course, there was one.

I turned, terrified. He stood, dressed in his bartending outfit, panting, with a single dead flower in his grasp. I'm guessing It had survived his drive on a hover bike because he was covered in dust and muck.

"Yeah," his voice was dark. "I have a FUCKING objection." He pointed the wilted flower at me. "He's as gay as this flower is dead. How do I know? Because he's my freaking Fuck buddy. But you can have him now." He dropped the flower and with it Jak felt his heart fall. "I don't want him. Haven't seen him for three weeks, no call, no mail, no INVITE to his WEDDING. So much for BEST PALS, EH JAKY?" And with that he turned and began to walk away. I ran after him. But I couldn't catch up.

That's when I woke up, Keira jumped and fell out of bed. I was apparently screaming about something in my sleep. The Sage had come in to give a waking spell. It had only been a day since I'd left him.

What was I going to do now...


	4. Chapter 4

1Naughty DogGod to them.

So hush.

–W–

They stood at the door's threshold, all eyes on Sig as the metal on the barkeepers boots clicked into the distance. The tall man sighed heavily and turned, looking only a bit concerned.

"I should get back to Spargus, Jak, you should come by there soon too before the ceremony. I'll go find Daxter soon and bring him down. Send me a letter when you come."

As the warrior walked stiffly down the hall, all eyes turned to Jak. A soft hand rested on his left shoulder guard. Ashlyn leaned on him slightly.

"Maybe you should have told him earlier, Jak." He looked up and she rose an eyebrow, tugging. "I'm goin' to steal the scum for a moment, I'll bring him right back, promise. He and I need to chat."

"What–"

Torn nodded and rested a hand on the Sage's shoulder, starting a conversation and pulling them towards the dinning hall. As the three walked away, Kiera glanced back to see Jak and Ashlyn vanish into a room.

"You never told him, did you?" She walked to stand near a window, standing with her hand on her hip. "Ever."

"Well I didn't find it important–"

"Jak I know about you two." Her dark eyes turned on him, boring into his skull. He felt his color drain.

"Us what?"

"Don't play idiot with me, Jak." Her glare softened. "It's not that hard to realize. At least to me. You've put one over on most everyone else."

"'Most everyone?' Someone else knows?" He looked concerned and took a step forward. "What?"

"Sig does. Why do you think he was so quiet when you saw him the other day?" Again she looked skeptical. "Apparently you don't sound to friendly while...enamored."

"Shit," Jak looked carefully at the floor.

"Yeah well I wont tell," She frowned a bit. "Dax is goin' to be going through hell for a while. But maybe this is best for the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't look up.

"Maybe you and Kiera will work out wonderfully. Torn and I have talked, and Sig too, and Dax can stay in Spargus as, I forget, something like Co-king I'd guess. Your little Mini-you in Spargus, and we'll watch his bar." When his expression turned grim, she scrambled for something else. "He'll be okay ut there. Away, secluded, he'll be really busy, you wont have to worry much on that. Sig can keep his mind off you."

Jak looked up in blank horror.

"Keep his mind off me."

"Yes." For once she felt conscious of herself and her courage was draining. The look he had was devastating. "Jak...we'll help him forget you."

"Forget me." He stared, dumbstruck. "Forget, Ashlyn, he was on my shoulder for two years, he's been my lover for two years, he's been my best friend since I have memory, how can he just FORGET me." He had her back against the wall and she saw her reflexion in the solid onyx his eyes had turned. She whimpered a bit in pain, but calmed herself.

"If you want him to heal, Jak." She took a breath. "Maybe you should just...leave him alone."

She slipped to the floor and coughed lightly as he stepped back. Next she looked up, he was gone, the doors swinging shut.

–W–

The next morning, I woke up to a knocking on my bedroom door. Against my will my hope soared, I should have known better.

I managed out of bed, still in yesterday's clothes, and opened the door. My heart sunk like a popped balloon.

"Sig?"

"I have something for ya', Red." He smiled at me. It was...kinda creepy. "Spargus needs a ruler while Jak's away doin' marry things and they seem ta' like ya' so, You're coming back with me."

And that's how I ended up in this craft, standing in the back and watching the city shrink into the distance, the last of the towers beind consumed by sand storm preliminaries. I was alone back here, my foot steps echoed.

I'd managed to scavenge through Jak's old clothes to find the outfit he'd had on when we'd first come to this time period four years ago, it was still a bit big and I couldn't find the loopy belty chesty thing he loved, since he was probably wearing it, so the shirt kind of ate me.

Just a little.

But while I was alone back here it gave me time to think. Usually I was busy doing things...or being done, whatever, but for once I didn't want to do anything but think. And thinking I was doing, probably to hard on the subject, now that I look back on it.

Mar's amulet. Jak always wore it. A ruler while Jak's away? Jak's Spargus' new leader.

I didn't know this.

The hell?

"Red," I turned to my 'name' from Sig and the hatch was open. I didn't even noticed the landing. "Come on, I'll show you your chambers, tomorrow I'll introduce you to the council and take you around, okay, Smallfry?"

"Sure, Sig."

The walk and tour took an hour and a half, and afterwards I went straight to the throne room afterwards. For some reason I felt drawn there. I traced the pools, ran my hands over the plants and stones, but when I got in front of the throne, I couldn't get past the first step. I just stared at it. I couldn't really remember much about it but now that I saw it, I could really see Jak sitting there. Scruffy, dirty and tired from Kingly duties, and I could see myself pearched up on his shoulder, pulling things out of his hair with little paws, or walking over with some wet rags or something. And then my memorable mood went sour.

I was a slave to him. That's all I was.

I was his moral support, but I was always helpin' him around with everything. Even now, or... a few days ago. I was there to cook, clean and be torn to shreds during sex. The hot tears boiled up again, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"That's all I am," I whispered to myself. I glared at the throne before a cough trying to hide a sob echoed around me.

He has a girl to do it now. A new model, a sleek little hussy ready and willing to do anything for him. I got it now. That's why he could drop me so quickly. I was nothing but a slave to the high and mighty hero. Mr. Man. No credit for Dax. Nothing was I good for I guess.

I threw the closest thing to me, a small potted plant, into one of the pools. The water exploded into a tiny tsunami wave, coursing over the rock flooring and into other pools, the poor plant bobbing helplessly.

"Is that all I am, JAK?" I screamed, but I was choked by sobs. "A mannequin. You were waiting for the new to wear off, huh? Huh?" I don't know why I screamed, or why at the throne. I guess it was cause I could still see him there, though he was smiling at me with a skimpy little Kiera dangling on his arm. "Huh? She's your new best pal? She'll ride you, you bet you're ass she will. Just look at her." I turned and kicked another pot into another pool, but less violently. I made my way around the room, screaming insults and wagers and accusations I knew were false until I finally misstepped and slipped on some water I'd spilt. I hit the ground with a sickening crack and my head felt like it'd been cracked open, but I didn't care. That was nothing compared to the pain surging in my chest. With every beat of my heart fire coursed across my being, darkening my vision and leaking out onto the floor through my new head wound.

I hugged myself, tears burning my cheeks, the water burning my wound, my heart burning my body. I was scrambling in an endless flame and I couldn't get away. He'd shoved me into my own hell, the one he promised me he'd never do. He swore to me he'd never leave me alone like this. I was his best pal. I was his boy.

He loved me.

I screamed against the thought. My limbs lit on fire and the room was closing in. I fought through the heavy water to consciousness but it seemed determined to keep me under. He didn't love me, obviously not. He said that so I wouldn't question. So I wouldn't protest.

I heard muted voices and people slowly seeped into my view. I tried to fight them off, by even the slightest movement made the darkness swarm and the fire consume. I couldn't hear myself screaming, I just saw concerned faces and heard worried mumbles. The fire finally closed off my view, the dark engulfing the room. I finally slipped under the waves, drifting away into my own mind and watching the surface bubble and flame with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

1All Characters are belong to Naughty Dog.

Kthnx.

Sorry it took so long. D; Um. I also update on Deviantart as Randistavlerandbella. c:

-w-

Often times, a dream shows your things your mind makes up. Your worst fear, your best hope.

Other times, there are those...dreams. Those dreams that scare you out of your sleep to a point you just **have** to get out of your room. But once you're out and standing in the hallway you think '...Dumbass, what the hell?'

I felt like I was in one of those dreams, but couldn't wake up. I hurt in every place on my body, I was blinded, I was mute and lame. I felt things hit me, and I felt blood leaving my body. I felt warmth, then ice cold. But when my body finally let me wake up, I was unable to run.

Often times, dreams show you things you either hate, or love. But then there are those that show you...what will be.

–w–

"Good morning, sir."

I woke up to that. Who wakes up to that? Rolling over, I opened my eyes, only being able to see out of one of them. The girl smiled at me and set down a tray. She noticed my confused look as I touched my bandage.

"You had quite a fall, Mister Daxter sir."

"I do that...when?" As I sat up, she made a move to try and make me lay back down, but I waved her off.

"They said you may not remember for a while. Late Monday evening. It's Wednesday morning, about ten."

"...Damnit. Who's 'they'?" She shrugged and turned, walking towards a massive wooden dresser.

"Just the healers."

"Why is my eye covered?" I touched the bandage again, trying fruitlessly to look at it cross-eyed.

"...That. Um." The girl turned before opening the dresser. "When you fell, you hit your head hard enough to make it bleed. And they believe you did some other damage."

"...Damage," I repeated blankly. "Damage?"

"Well, okay let me try and remember...Oh. I'm Lanna by the way."

"Yeah that's great, now tell me about this damage."

She turned around as I moved to get up, but I ignored that fact for she began again.

"See, they said something about a nerve arch or...something. After you passed out...you still swung at people. Only for about half a minute. But enough that you moved and hit one of the steps..."

"...And?"

"...Well...you might have some vision problems. Could...could you mind laying back down sir?"

I blinked.

"You're not...dressed."

Mechanically I slid back under the sheets, laying my head back against the head board. With what I could I, I began taking in the room around me to take away from my utter lack of reality. The room was massive. Stone pillars along each wall, massive red rugs, this bed...this bed was at least the size of my room back at the bar. For poster, one of those fancy ones with the curtains.

Damn.

I felt her shut my mouth before I realized it had fallen open.

"Here are your clothes for today, sir." She made some gesture but I didn't look at her. "Your meeting with the council will begin soon."

"Lanna..."

"Yes sir?" I felt weight at the end of my bed.

"...Are you saying I blinded myself?"

"Not necessarily. They said it may just be temporary, or you may simply have a hard time with blurs instead of clear."

"...And what if I'm blind." I finally looked at her, watching with carefuly eyes...eye.

Her face fell, but she kept a smile. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe I'd be able to see. She looked down at her lap and entwined her fingers.

"When you hit the stair, you busted a good portion of your eyebrow open. And your eyelid had to have stitches. That's what the bandage is for." She paused. "Even if you don't have much damage...you're going to have a scar about three inches long."

"Fuck." It came out more screamy then...I'd planned.

But hey. What can I say. It sucks.

She jumped at my sudden loudness and looked at me. I'd sat up again, glaring as best I could at some random direction. It was all THAT directions fault anyone.

Not like it was my own.

"...Fuck."

"...Please dress sir." She stood, walking towards the door. "You'll be taken when the council has gathered. Your messenger's name will be Nathan. Do not go with anyone besides him."

The giant door shut loudly behind her, leaving me to fight fire in my heart.

First, Jak leaves me for Keira. She was nice, and kind of pretty. Sure. I mean I like Keira and all but Jak...Jak's mine. Was mine...is mine? Had been? Screw grammar. And so I walk in one them, no one tells me...they leave and suddenly I'm rulin' an entire fucking city. Country...province...thing. And to top it all off.

I'm fucking blind.

Damnit.

After a few minutes, my attention shifted as the fire dwindled, looking at what clothing I had been given. What I stared at was a rendition of Jak's old outfit, now in a variety of colors.

I managed to get to the dresser and find my old clothes, blood spattered and all...and decided to wear that.

About fifteen minutes went passed. After about five fo them I realized my head hurt, so I sat down on part of the stone area of the floor and rested it against the cool of the wall. The rest was spent off in dream land that probably wasn't the best of dream lands to go to a council after.

If...you catch my drift.

But despite my problem, Nathan came.

I didn't exactly know Nathan had even walked in until I heard screaming. Why he was screaming was beyond me. But when I opened my eyes I saw someone about my age, about my height...barreling at me. My immediate reaction was to reach for something blunt...and to scream too. So I did both and swung and hit him in the shoulder...with...my boot. He stumbled sideways and I scrambled to get up.

More screaming down the hallway. I loomed over Nathan, completely baffled, as he stared right back up at me. He was pale, with dark brown eyes and matching hair, built more like a soldier than a messenger.

"...Nathan?"

"That hurt you know." I watched him get up and glare at me. I stared, his hair short and styled much like Jak's had been. Though a bit longer.

Shaking my head, I turned to look at my boot, then at him. "...Do you USUALLY go carreening at leaders while screaming at them?"

"...Not really but you looked tired."

"...What?"

"Come on, midget." He picked me up.

Let me state again. PICKED. ME. UP.

Threw me over his shoulder and stormed out of my room.

I started beating his back with my shoe. I felt like some damsel in distress!

...I was in distress at least.

"THE FUCK? Let me go!"

"Umno. We don't want you throwing another fit and breaking someone elses nose again."

"..." I was silent for the rest of the ride.

"Than–Nathan?" I had my arms crossed, glaring at the door as my...messenger, brought me into the council office. I looked at the councilmen as dignified as I could, and then was dropped behind an enormous chair.

"...Thanks."

"Nathan, have a seat..." One of the councilmen got up and helped me stand, then eased me into a chair.

"...I LOVE your messengers," I mumbled, looking out over a circular meeting area. Naturally I kicked my feet up onto the table and leaned back on the back to legs of my chair. "So, Council peeps...what's happening."

They stared at me.

"...Ahem, Daxter. This meeting is being held late of it's original date, and you understand why."

"I'm assuming it's because I have a bandaged head and a stitched eye. Yes?"

"Yes. Now, on to business."

The meeting didn't even involve me. I didn't even say anything...except 'hey' when Nathan hit my knees and made them buckle to get my feet off the table. An hour went by, and I slipped back off into dreamland for at least another hour before Nathan woke me up roughly.

"Get up," he growled. I blinked a few times before turning to look at him with my good eye.

"..."

"Get up."

"I'm up." I waved at his hand and leaned back a bit to fully see him. "What?"

"You've been asleep, the meeting's been over for half an hour. Everyone left but you."

"...I would assume since the room in empty." Standing, I reached above me and yawned. "That's for waking me, jerk."

"Jerk?"

"Oh, do you not remember throwing me over your shoulder like a sack o–" I had turned to look at him and stopped in my tracks. It was noon or so, and the way the light hit him...

"Sack of...?"

"Just shut up." I turned and began around the table. "Thanks for waking me up I guess."

I felt his eyes on my back until I was at least three hallways away.

–w-

It was one of those evenings that I was late for dinner. I was alone, as the night sky was overwhelming in greys and blacks. Finally, I managed to find the kitchen or...one of them. And I figured I'd make myself some food.

Well...some of the ingredients where...less than recognizable. So I picked up something like an apple and decided to take myself on a short detour to the throne room. I didn't doubt it happened there when I walked in.

As far as I could tell, I was the first to set foot in that room for quite some time. If...three days was quite some time.

Pots were still broken, I had to step around shards of them as I walked towards the middle of the room. I watched the ground, wandering until I found where the pool of my blood had dried. There was so much. I looked up a little and saw the step I apparently tried to attack with my eye. That place had a blood river connecting to the one at my feet.

It surprised me how I was still alive after so much loss. Just so much blood there.

It took some time but I managed to wander over to the throne. The baine of my current existence. It almost glared at me with it's curved edges...perfectly sized for someone of Jak's stature.

Jak. Jak Jak Jak.

I said it in my head, then began to say it allowed. "Jak Jak...Jaky boy..." I felt my expression change to confused. "Jak mah man..." I moved as if wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "Jaky...Mar. Hah! Jak Mar. Nice name bud."

None of it struck a cord. Nothing.

I let my arm fall and stared at my apple.

Nothing. His name didn't make me mad, didn't make me hurt. It was just a name.

I looked up at the Throne and I couldn't picture him there. I focused but...I couldn't bring it into existence.

After a while, I moved again, wandering to a window on the far side of the room. Paneless windows made it easy for me to lean in the frame, staring out over the massive city I was currently ruling without ruling it. I began counting rooftops, seeing lights go out as the night drew on.

I spent an hour there, waiting until the last light went out. I tossed my apple core out and watched it hit the sand, sending up a plum of dust.

"...Tomorrow starts a new day I suppose."

I heard something. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. "Who's there?"

I began to turn around, but something grabbed my ankle and ripped it backwards.

My forehead made contact with the floor. I screamed, and crack my good eye open. The floor began to move, I was being pulled backwards. My voice caught in my throat, and the massive headache I had now brought tears to my eyes. I felt my feet go under water, followed by my hips and the rest of my body.

"NO!"

I hooked my arms on the edge of the pool I was being pulled into, struggling against someone far stronger than I was. I choked back a sob, reaching a hand out towards one of the pots. "No, STOP!"

I felt it tug at my ankle and my arm began to slip. Water along the edge of the pool was soaking my shirt, making slip easily along the floor. I didn't have my time. I screamed as loud as I could muster through the pain in my head and the rough pulling on my ankle, but it did no good.

I was pulled beneath the surface, down into one of the deepest pools in the room.

I thrashed, having taken a short breath before going under. I tried to swim against the weight pulling me but I couldn't. I thrashed left, looking down to catch a glimpse of what was pulling me. It was so dark outside and in the base of the pool, it was just a shadow of a person. They looked up at me and pulled me down further. Eventually they had hold of my shoulders, and I buckled my knees so I would stay standing. I thrashed, but they kicked my knees out from under me and pushed me down.

How could they move so fluidly in this water? It was like dragging forty pounds weights for me to even swing my arm. They grabbed my hands with only one of theirs, and my hair with the other. My arms were locked behind my back, I couldn't move my legs because they had a heavy foot on my ankles. I felt metal. Heavy boots, which brought them down. Somehow I managed to look up. This pool was at least ten feet deep. The pressure was forcing bubbles from my nose involuntarily. They were going to drown me! I felt a jerk on my hair and looked straight up at my captor. In the light, I could only make out a silhouette of a being. They stared down at me, shaking me down and again so roughly I coughed, sending a flourish of bubbles towards the surface. From what little light there was, I saw my vision begin to close in on my.

I recognized this feeling.

I saw blood, people running at me. I remembered screaming at the thrown, throwing pots, slipping, falling. Hurting.

As my vision closed in, I felt their grip lighten on me as they walked to face me. They walked like on land, with no watery restrains. In my last moments before passing out, I saw more light come in from the top of the pool, and my captor looked up.

He was a man, that's all I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, This chapter is the turning point for this story

Honestly, This chapter is the turning point for this story. …I think. I have three endings I could use but…I figure I like this one best. D Anywayyyyy. Chapter…like….this one.

I know it stinks for some reason. "/ Ehhh. c: Next one will be batter, I promise.

Hoorah for bad cliff-hangers? I may change this chapter a bit.

--w—

I woke barely in time to get his in the face, hard. I mean OW hard. I was chained. My wrists hurt, and probably bled. My neck hurt severely, and the longer I was awake, the more I hurt.

And the more I realized…I was blind-folded. I blinked against cloth. I looked down and barely saw a stone floor. Oddly, it was familiar. But I wont tell you why just yet.

I managed to look up in time to have a strong hand wrap around my neck and hold me against the wall, and I choked. I couldn't' see, and couldn't breath, and whoever this was was holding me oftly tight.

My back was cold against the wall, and I knew I was shortly, though he was…gracious enough to let me have some pants.

I like pants…

Anyway.

I groaned as this man, my captor, pressed hard against my. My mind swirled, a cold ring imprinting in my chest. It hurt, the cold stung against my heated body, exuding blood and heat for wounds I'd taken, apparently, while still out cold. But it was really starting to hurt, like he was crushing me into the wall.

"S-stop." Wow, Dax. What a meaningful try. Then I gasped, hot breath against my neck. Though blind, I tilted my head to attempt to look, and his hand hid what ever visual attention I could give. "W-who—What?"  
I got a long hiss, shushing me. I stared into the darkness of blindfold-under hand as he continued to bite at my neck.

This wasn't working for me.

Despite my compromised position, and due to my abaility to realize when I need my strength and when not to, I managed to somehow move my knees up and under the hollow of his hip, and using the wall as balance, shoved his hard as I could off me. I heard an exasperated yelp, and the crashing of furnature. I jerked against the restraints placed on me.

"HELL YEAH, JERK-OFF. Don't TOUCH me. I am a fucking kung-fu MASTAH." I kicked wildly into my blindness, making contact with something, though, to brief to tell if it was him or not. So I kicked again. "Don't TOUCH me." I kicked again, and this time my foot was grabbed, causing me to bounce. I wiggled. "I said don't TOUCH me."  
"Kung-fu."  
I froze in my painfully bizarre position, words pinning me to the wall.

"…I had no idea you'd learned so much so soon."  
"W—I—What?" I just stared there, staring in the general direction of the…almost horrifyingly familiar voice. "…But—"  
"I thought you'd figure it out," He mumbled, dropping my foot. It hit the floor hard, sending a shock up my leg. I yelped. "Dax."  
"Jak? Why'd YA HIT ME?"  
"Well, nothing else worked."  
"…For wha—Where the hell are you? I can't see anything."  
"Concidering I blinded you, yes." I felt hands wrap around my skull so I leaned my head forward. "There." He removed the cloth and I blinked violently into bright lights, the bar coming back to life. I blinked, then looked up. He was grinning arm me, though looked almost as beat up as I felt.

And that wasn't to awesome.

"…Well damnit you could have just like…thrown water on me," I snapped, realizing the chains were there to originally have held down a furniture piece that was now next to me. "And chain me? That's a little kinky for you."  
He tossed my blindfold on a table, leaning back to sit on it and crossing his arms. "I felt like being different."  
"…Yeah th—heyyy I'm mad at you."  
"Wow, you know, with the screaming kicking and yelling I had NO idea." He gave me that sarcastic smile I hated, and I glared.

"Don't look at me like that."  
"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do, Daxter."  
Oh, full name. Eek.

"…Yes well…I'm mad at you." I glanced at my chains, and sat down, arms up above my head like a monkey. "And you're a jerk."  
"And you've got two head abrasions and a massive concussion."

"You know, I seem to get those a lot now."  
"So I've heard."

I watched him, his expression turning soft. "Sig sent me a letter."

"Oh gee, and you decided to come kidnap little ol ME?" I felt anger rise in my throat, and hot tears fought to fall. "But I'm not your wifey-to-be, am I? So what the fuck do you want with me anyway?"

"I was wo—"  
"Worried?" I interrupted, looking at the floor in front of me. "So you, what, gave me a second concussion, nearly drowned me and nearly knocked out a tooth. Gee, you're an AWESOME best pal there, Jak."  
"Dax…" That tone. It SO aggravated me when he used it…I couldn't ever stay mad. I felt my anger ebb away, but I couldn't' completely let go of it. "…I don't…want to marry her…"  
"Then don't." I looked up, watching with mild interest. "I mean, God, if I can figure it out, surely you can."  
"But I have to…"  
"What for?"  
"Spargus rule…"  
"No." I stared at him. "Correction. You need a partner, it said. The king's 'chosen partner'. Oh, but I guess I read the manual. And you forgot. For once." He stared at me, and I stared right back. "…What?"  
"It's really hard to not jump you right now."  
I leaned forward, glaring. "Do it."

"….Hm." I pressed my back against the wall, staring at the base of the cupboard I'd taken the place of. "…Thought so."  
"What?"  
"I'm not her."

"…What…?"  
"I'm not her. Keira. You've been obsessed with her since we were midgits." I shrugged dully, feel detached. "…I'm not surprised when she showed her pretty little face, you tripped again."  
"Dax—"  
"Is she good?" I looked up. "In bed? Does she make you drinks, hm?"  
"…" He was glaring at me now. "Daxter—"  
"Don't 'Daxter' me. Does she cook chicken like I do? Or actually stay awake after you have sex to wait for you to fall asleep? Or, you know, know how much rum to put in your coffee to wake you up in the morning?"  
"You p—"  
"YES." I stared at him. "Yeah, I did. Past tense." I shifted, crossing my legs. "Why'd you decide to kidnap me?"  
"Because Sig's the only one who knows I did." I kept watching, scrutinizing. "Don't look at me like that."  
"I will, in fact, look at you however I so please, Jak." Stare. "Cause it's my face to contort into whatever face I want, so this is what I choose."  
"Don't get /testy/ with me Daxter." He snorted, angry and amused. "Please, you're no different then when we were kids?"  
"So now I'm childish."  
"Yes," He said firmly. We glared at each other, and he switched his arms. "Very much so."  
"Oh, and not telling Keira and the Sage you're a flaming homosexual is being mature."  
"Yes, and I'm flaming."  
"…Really." I rose a brow. "I believe your pant lie."  
"Shut up," He snarled, walking over and crouching just out of my reach. "I'm doing this for Spargus."

"And because your Dad would be proud?"

"I DOUBT he'd want me dating /you/." He paused. "I didn't mean t—"  
"Shut up," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Dax I—"  
"I said shut up." I looked up at him through my lashes. "Just unlock me. I'm tired and I ache. And I don't want to look at you right now."

He stared at me a moment, and I looked down, watching out of the corner of my eye as he leaned, and the cuffs clicked.

Once both my hands were free, I rubbed my wrists, staring at the red marks.

"…That hurt."  
"I didn't know they'd be so tight." I glared up at him and ducked, standing and walking towards the stairs. "What…WHAT?"  
"Not the cuffs," I grumbled, bypassing the stairs and heading for the bathroom. "Feel free to stay here tonight. I'm sleeping in /my/ room though."

"Daxter." He was following me. How'd I know.

"What, Mar?" I turned, spitting out the name. "What, Oh Fancy Dancy king of Spargus Mar-Jak? Just cause you're spiffy-special doesn't mean you get everything your way. I refused to be your sex-toy, I refuse to be something on the side. I refuse to look at you, right now." I turned away, and he grabbed my shoulder's hard.

"Don't call me Mar."  
"I'm sorry, what's your name aga-agh." My chest made contact with the bar and I slumped onto the floor, heaving. He stood over me, watching me with mild interest.

"Don't call me Mar."  
"Then what should I call you?" I sat up, coughing for breath.  
"…My name."  
"I got in trouble for that." Using the counter, I stood, hobbling to the bathroom. O my way, he kicked my knee hard enough for it to buckle, and I hit the floor again. "You sure are violent for a king," I mumbled, deciding to just stay on the ground and crawling. He walked and straddled me, sitting on me and I collapsed. "Get off me!"  
"Call me by my name, Daxter."  
"What is your name?"  
"Do it," He rested his palm at the nape of my neck. "Or I'll knock you out again."  
"…Jak."  
He got off me and when I rolled over, just managed to see his foot vanish up the stairs. I heaved a sigh, laying there for a moment.

"…I hate you," I whispered into the blazing false-light of my bar. "…I hate you, Jak. I hate you, and your smile, and your hands, and your…just…everything." I rolled over, pulling myself into the bathroom in a heap, shutting and locking the door behind me. The tile felt good against my hot skin, and I closed my eyes. "…Hate you so much."

--w—

I woke up to banging on my door, causing a massive head-ache to erupt across my cranium. I sat up, rubbing the bridge of my nose before allowing myself to open my eyes.

Still on my bathroom floor.

"Daxter, open the door," Jak's voice was soft, like coxing a hurt animal. "Please?"  
"I'm busy." He paused.

"Doing what?"  
"Suffering from bruises I shouldn't have, ass-hole." I drug myself to my feet, and turned on the shower. "What do you want?"  
"Just open the door."  
I rolled my eyes, debating on just ignoring him, before deciding I didn't want he door kicked in and clicked it unlocked, pulling it open.

He looked sheepishly at me, and my, I'm sure, beautiful appearance. From being kidnapped, beat up, and sleeping on a tile floor.

"…What."  
"You look ridiculous."  
"Gee thanks." I began to shut the door and he slid his foot in my way. I growled. "What?"  
"I'm sorry." He smiled again, shrugging. He looked so nice and clean and pressed OH so aggravating.

"…Wonderful. Can I shut the door now?"  
"Daxter," He whined.

"…You're being a dick."  
"Am not."  
"Are you like…MPD?" I brought up a brow, shower fogging behind me. He shoved me backwards a bit, and shut the door behind him. "Hey, I was not letting her in here."  
"Yeah, I let myself in."


End file.
